That Special Someone
That Special Someone is a mission in Grand Theft Auto IV, and the first one in the game's finale. It is given to protagonist Niko Bellic by the United Liberty Paper agent. Description Niko receives a phone call from the United Liberty Paper contact informing him that they have located Darko Brevic (a member of Niko's army unit during the Bosnian War who betrayed the unit) and are bringing him to Liberty City. The contact informs Niko that Brevic will be held at the cargo bay of Francis International Airport. Niko phones Roman to tell him the news, and Roman asks to come with Niko. Niko collects Roman from Firefly Island and the duo drive to the airport. During the journey, Niko looks back to the day of Brevic's betrayal and asks Roman what he is good at, with Roman replying that Niko still has integrity and the "power to be good", but that he must learn to forgive once the confrontation with Brevic is over. Niko and Roman arrive at the airport's cargo bay. At the same time, a van containing some ULP agents pulls up. One of the agents throws Brevic out of the back of the van and drives off. Niko angrily confronts Brevic and asks him why he betrayed the unit, with Brevic claiming that Goran (one of the members who was killed) killed Brevic's neighbours, and that he betrayed the unit for $1,000 to fund his drug addictions. At this point, a visibly emotional Niko expresses his horror at the fact that the unit was betrayed for such a paltry sum, but Brevic calls Niko a "hypocrite" and asks how much he charges to kill someone. Brevic challenges Niko to kill him, claiming Niko would be "doing him a favour". Roman tells Niko they should leave, claiming Brevic is already suffering from the effects of his actions and "doesn't look like he enjoys life too much". Brevic's fate is then determined by the player: Kill Darko If the player chooses to kill Brevic, Niko will shoot him twelve times - once for each member of the unit who was killed. A dying Brevic "thanks" Niko for killing him. After Brevic dies, Roman suggests they leave before they are spotted and asks Niko to take him to Brucie Kibbutz's house. As Niko and Roman get back in the car, Niko switches the radio off, claiming he doesn't want to listen to the "annoying ads and DJs". On the way to Brucie's house, Roman asks Niko how he feels, with Niko claiming he feels "empty" as he realises that killing Brevic has not changed anything. When they arrive at Brucie's house, Roman asks Niko if he wants to come inside, but Niko declines, claiming he needs to be alone, before thanking Roman for being with him. Roman heads inside, and Niko phones Florian Cravic to inform him that Brevic is dead and has "paid for his crimes". Florian tells Niko that that is "good to know" before telling Niko to leave the past behind and focus on his new life in America. Niko claims the past is usually all he has, before telling Florian to look after himself. Spare Darko If the player chooses to spare Brevic, Niko walks away from him and back towards his car. Brevic runs off, and Roman asks Niko to take him to Brucie's house. When they get back in the car, Niko switches the radio off, claiming he doesn't want to listen to the "annoying ads and DJs". During the journey, Roman tells Niko that he did the right thing by sparing Brevic. Niko is initially sceptical of his decision, but later agrees that he did the right thing after realising that killing Brevic would not change the situation or bring Niko the closure he desired. When they arrive at Brucie's house, Roman asks Niko if he wants to come inside, but Niko declines, claiming he needs to be alone, before thanking Roman for being with him. Roman heads inside, and Niko phones Florian Cravic to inform him that he confronted Brevic, but that he felt sparing Brevic was the best thing to do. Florian congratulates Niko for his choice, claiming he is proud of Niko for walking away, and that both men now have the closure they desire. Florian suggests they celebrate with a spa day, before Niko tells Florian that he will speak to him soon. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Pick up Roman *Head to the rendezvous *Choose to kill Darko or let him live *Take Roman to Brucie's place Reward There is no monetary reward for completing this mission, but the next mission One Last Thing is unlocked. The player will also be awarded the "That Special Someone" Achievement. After the mission *Jimmy Pegorino phones Niko and tells him they "need to talk", and asks Niko to meet him at Honkers Gentlemen's Club in Tudor, Alderney. *Niko cannot hang out with any of his friends until the final mission is completed, but he can still visit his girlfriends. Video Walkthrough Trivia *This is one of the few missions where Niko possibly cries or holds in his tears. This is heard when he finds out that Darko killed his friends for $1,000. While evidently choked up, he replies - "You killed my friends for one thousand dollars?!" *After dealing with Darko, Niko turns off the radio in whatever vehicle the player is driving. This is one of three times in the GTA Universe that a protagonist will change the radio station on their own. In GTA Vice City, Tommy Vercetti changes the radio in the mission Publicity Tour after the bomb is defused. In GTA V, Trevor Philips would also do so by changing it to a different station in Crystal Maze after being stifled in a business deal. *If the player spares Darko, by following Darko as he takes off, he will run along the tarmac into the sea and then back onto the land. *Furthermore, if Darko is spared, and the player tails Darko, even if Darko dies an accidental death (e.g. being run over by cars at the airport), the game will treat it as if Niko had killed Darko, and the dialogue between Niko and Roman will change instantly. *If the player hits Darko, Roman will beat him up and even kill him, but the game will treat it as if Niko killed Darko. *If the player executes Darko with a Desert Eagle - which holds nine bullets - Niko will still shoot him twelve times without reloading. *This mission's title is a reference to dialogue from the mission "Portrait of a Killer", during which the U.L. Paper contact asks Niko if he is looking for somebody and Niko sardonically replies, "We're all looking for that special someone." This was also heard and said in the GTA IV trailer 'That Special Someone' *If the player kills Roman after the airport cutscene, Niko will call Florian shortly after (like he does after the mission), but the call is cancelled without anything being said. Navigation }} de:That Special Someone es:That Special Someone pl:That Special Someone tr:That Special Someone Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Choices Category:Missions